


Turns

by bellamylover



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, My First Fanfic, Post-Canon, Romance, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6510022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamylover/pseuds/bellamylover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy and Clarke have their first kiss. It is soft and true, headed not by lust, but by love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AJRedfern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJRedfern/gifts), [Coldsaturn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldsaturn/gifts), [LaughingSenselessly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingSenselessly/gifts), [Quentanilien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quentanilien/gifts), [flonkertons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flonkertons/gifts), [Pammcasso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pammcasso/gifts), [one_flying_ace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_flying_ace/gifts).



> Hey all. This is dedicated to my favorite ao3 writers, Quentanilien, ColdSaturn, AJRedfern, flonkertons, Pammcasso, one_flying_ace, and LaughingSenselessly. Thank you for inspiring me!
> 
> The premise here is that Bellamy and Clarke have acknowledged that they love each other on a family/partner level, but not romantically. They love each other as strongly as they love the other delinquents, but theirs runs deeper because of their innate understanding of each other and shared struggles. It is now that they choose to express their love romantically.
> 
> I spec that Bellamy and Clarke's first kiss, if done right, should be simple, content, and loving. It expresses commitment and reveals their feelings for each other. I want their first kiss to have nothing to do with lust, and everything to do with love. It would be one of mutual concession and love, rather than an in-the-moment passionate kiss. I am all for passionate kisses and hot makeouts later, but I think this is how one forms a stable, long lasting relationship. And that is what Bellamy and Clarke are together: true, and strong.

Bellamy sits slouched under a tree dark at night, gazing blankly a distance ahead into the mess of moonlit foliage, likely contemplating events just past. A foot or two away, Clarke is similarly slumped against the trunk, taking a welcome rest from the harsh and draining trials they have just been through. Their exhaustion is evident by the grime lining their faces and the bags under their eyes. Clarke’s breathing gradually slows until it is relaxed and leaving in soft puffs in the chill air. Bellamy is completely silent. As they stare into the woods, the relaxed change comes over them. They are neither tired of life nor infatuated with it. For once, they are accepting of it, at peace. 

Clarke turns her head towards Bellamy, considering him in the night. Despite her ragged state, her eyes are bright as she looks on him. Bellamy’s tired eyes become less dull as they take her in. They shine as they meet hers in the night. Life courses through them. With each other, they have the energy to go on. They stare at each other, quietly sharing their momentary contentment of life and their gratefulness for each other. 

In moments, Clarke’s eyes begin to communicate something different, more intentional. The features of her face become solemn and open as her darkening eyes soften and invite him in. Bellamy neither retracts nor comes forward. He simply watches.

She slowly scoots forward nearer to him over the rooted ground. The pine needles shuffle underneath her. Bellamy is still watching her, but he doesn’t move. They are close enough that she can feel the heat rising off his neck onto her lips in the cold air. Clarke rests her hand on the ground between him and his hand, crossing his arm over with hers, and props herself up on a knee, so her face is just before his. It is a nearness that has only been trespassed now.

She leans her face into his, just as he closes his eyes against the tree, and presses her lips to his. Soft, dry, undemanding. He kisses her back for a moment, just as chastely. Tentatively. Her hand rests lightly on his black jacket, just enough to keep her balance without pressing into him. For a moment, their lips remain on each other, eyes closed, just feeling.

They relax and open their eyes, looking at each other. Their relationship has changed. His eyes shine with a peaceful light and her pleasant ones agree with his gaze. In another moment, Clarke eases back down next to him and leans into his body, finding comfort in his nearness. Bellamy’s hand turns into hers, clasping her fingers under his, as they stare into the sparkling sky together, content.

**Author's Note:**

> I made the kiss this way considering the seriousness of the world they live in. They need to relay not only their feelings of lust and love for each other, but their support and strength and togetherness through it all. That is why they connect. 
> 
> I hope the writers get it right!


End file.
